


*Cat Mother (Working Title)

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Pregnancy, Animals Grow Up and Get Horny, Bestiality, Boy Choy Universe, Chapters Are Commissions, Character Development, Child Animal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not repost, Do or Die Situations, Fantasy Building, Future Tags To Keep The Annoyance To A Lot Simmer, Human Intelligent Animals, Human/Animal Relationships, Indepth Study, Inevitable Physical Change, Intelligent Animals, More tags to be added, Multi, One-Sided Relationship(s), Parental Human, Platonic Relationships, What Happens When Animals Become Human Smart, commission, minor transformation, romantic relationships, world building, world study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: “So, this is really not supposed to be something we do, but we’re running out of options and these cubs deserve to live. It’s going to be controversial as hell, but…”“Boss, this isn’t going to be sustainable! They’ll get smarter! They’ll be at the least human smart if I do this for the entire nursing period.”“We’re out of options. There isn’t a tigress available, no one wants them on a dog for obvious reasons, and we are out of options with them unable to take the formula."***Poachers have started going after zoo animals. Mainly, Big Cats. That leaves Jo in a lurch and a lot of cubs in trouble. Sometimes, rules are going to be bent to hell and back, but what else can they do? Jo is going to revolutionize the world over one orphaned cat cub at a time. Wish her luck.
Relationships: Major Parental Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), TBA - Relationship
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	*Cat Mother (Working Title)

CHAPTER ONE

“She won’t let them suckle,” sighed her supervisor in frustration, Magdalene scrubbing her hands through her hair. Joanna rubbed her brow. She was the lead for the Big Cats Preservation and Teferi was a tiger in her care. Said tiger was a new mother who was rejecting her twin cubs outright. She had already killed the third one before they had to tranque the dam and remove the other two for their safety. 

They had tried to reintroduce the cubs but it hadn’t gone well. The new tiger assistant was new for a reason. Poor Mason was going to be in ICU for a while but in no way blamed Teferi. Some tigresses just didn’t want to be mothers. 

“Well, damn. What do we do now? We keep trying because they don’t react well to the formula.” Joanna pressed on her breasts absently, grimacing - she was still lactating and while her ANR was done, that didn’t mean her body just stopped. “I don’t know what to do. They’ll starve before much longer. They’re aren’t even four days old!” 

There was silence for a while before Joanna’s supervisor opened her mouth, closed it, then tipped her head while pinching her lip. Joanna looked at the older woman, brow rising. Magdalene sighed, rubbing a hand through her short hair. “So, this is really not supposed to be something we do, but we’re running out of options and these cubs deserve to live. It’s going to be controversial as hell, but…” 

Joanna waited for her supervisor to figure out her words, too tired after three and a half days of sheer stress and very little sleep. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, the young lead wished she could just sleep and wake with everything taken care of. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t, but the idea rolled around her skull like a ball in a bowl. Sighing as she finally took a perch on the counter, Joanna looked at her supervisor. The woman held up a finger, making it clear she wanted Jo wait a moment. She smoothed her hair down, straightened her shirt, and then walked out of the room. 

Joanna guessed she would… wait? Too tired to do more than that, she rubbed her brow to try and deal with the low level ache of exhaustion beating at her eyes. Time stretched between seconds and hours and she knew her supervisor hadn’t been gone long but fuck did it feel like it. 

“Hey, Jo,” her supervisor came in toting the whimpering tiger cubs, both swaddled not unlike a human babe. “Lift your shirt.” 

Joanna hadn’t been alert in close to twenty hours. She just couldn’t compute and her will to live was slowly seeping away. Doing such a weird thing didn’t even begin to pierce the weight of her cotton brain. Magdalene never asked for something without reason. Up her shirt went, her face curling in a grimace of pain as her muscles pulled and her breasts twinged. Magdalene gently pushed her into a nearby recliner, pulled down her first bra cup, and set a cub to the engorged nub. It didn’t take but a moment before the tiger cub was suckling, growling and mewling as he tugged and rubbed against the tender flesh of her breast. 

Jo took a breath, brain waking up enough to catalogue that this was sooooo not allowed. If the cubs took enough human fluids, they would be considered less animal and more person. She looked to Magdalene, her hand wrapping around the cub going to town on her tit. “Boss,” she whispered, squeaking when her supervisor yanked her other bra cup down, the second cub laid against her to mirror his brother. “Boss, this isn’t going to be sustainable! They’ll get smarter! They’ll be at the  _ least _ human smart if I do this for the entire nursing period.” 

Magdalene grimaced but waved her hand. “We’re out of options. There isn’t a tigress available, no one wants them on a dog for obvious reasons, and we are out of options with them unable to take the formula. You will be their mother and caretaker. Hell, we’re supposed to get another pregnant tigress in less than four months! But they should be mostly weaned and you can handle suckling more than two.” 

Joanna opened her mouth to protest when she realized something very serious. She didn’t ache. Or rather, her breasts didn’t feel like overfilled water balloons. She still didn’t think this was smart, knew the cubs and any offspring would end up just that little bit too human, but the utter relief and exhaustion didn’t give her much room to maneuver. The cubs were suckling hard and sharp, no more so than any adult human, so she had a choice to make. 

Honestly, she probably should think about this when awake. Instead, she was going to finish nursing the cubs and then she was going to  _ sleep. _ Eyeing her boss, she rolled her eyes, resigning herself. She was a Big Cat wet nurse. She could handle it. 

She did handle it. After sleeping for thirty hours, Jo woke to the tugging of her nipples, one cub squirming on her tits while the other slept in her cleavage. Magdalene had left a note, a check, and keys, wishing her luck and wellness for the duration of the nursing. Not to mention letting her know she could continue her duties as overseer from the comfort of her home and CCTV. 

Bundling the cubs up, fixing her top, Joanna got herself and the cubs home without a hitch in stride. Once there, her shirt and bra went flying, hungry cubs held to her breasts. Once finished, she cleaned them up, checked them over, and sighed in relief. Nothing crazy or wild was happening. Yet. She could only hope the trend continued. 

Bathing, feeding, nanny… Jo did it all for two months without interruption. The CCTV cams allowed her to know what was happening where and that Begeera was restless with rut and Teferi was just fine without her cubs. Turning to the two bright-eyed and eager audience, she cooed at the twins. 

“Hey, babies. I think it’s time to try something.” She held up a bowl of freshly butchered bull, the cubes of meat small enough that the twins could eat it on their own. While it was a known fact that fluid exchange between mammals would change the biology of the consumer, it only did so in the most advantageous way. Animals eating beef wouldn’t suddenly get dumber, they would just gain something small. Usually an appreciation for salads. Being entirely carnivorous, the tiger cubs wouldn’t even get that. “Come on, Kadir. Taavi.” 

Kadir - powerful. The first to her breast was certainly powerful. The blue band on his foreleg to keep them straight when she was too busy or tired to make heads or tails of who was who. Taavi - adored. A pink band around his foreleg went well with how cuddly and loving her boy was. While Kadir took charge and was ambitious, Taavi was the cuddliest creature known to mankind. 

Smiling at the tiny mews and tottering steps of the twins, she knelt down the moment they were close, scooping them both up. They were hungry and she didn’t give a moment’s thought to them latching on to her bare breasts. They suckled deep, growling and crooning while they fed. Tickling Taavi, she released him with a wince and held up a small cube of meat. “Try it, little one.” 

There was a lick before the small carnivore took the whole piece, little throat rumbling with pleasure. She gave him another and another until he bulged. Refusing another piece, the cub went back to nursing, much more languid and calm. 

Now it was Kadir’s turn. She hissed when he bit down too hard, having to lever his jaw open to remove the cub. She had to set him on the counter so he would even try the meat, the cub making little chirping sounds once he realized the cubed meat was very good. He ate until he couldn’t, nuzzling her nipple afterwards when she held him. Smiling at the twins, she set them down for a nap, intending to lay with them. 

There was a knock on her door instead. 

Wrapping them in their basket nest, she grabbed a robe from the floor and tossed it on. Her supervisor was at the door, happy and smiling. In her arms were  _ five _ cubs of various big cats. “So. We have had a problem.” 

Jo sighed, taking the carrier of tiny, crooning cubs. “Come in. Tell me all about it.” 

As they went to the den room, Joanna opened the carrier and pulled out the clouded leopard cub, frowning. There were two of them, maybe a week old. Magdalene sighed. 

“So, Feferi from the zoo across town was poached last night.” Well shit. Feferi was the best known clouded leopard in the world, a little queen who had successfully given birth a grand total of three times before. She was celebrated for being tolerant and even liking cubs and giving birth to nine: three, two, and four cubs. “They’ve shut down a good portion of the zoo but they don’t have a dame that will take these two.” 

“But what about these other three?” 

One was a tiger cub, male, maybe a day old. One was a panther cub, male, and if he was a week old she’d nurse another human right now. The last looked like a lion cub, definitely male, and probably a few days. 

Magdalene grimaced. “All their mothers were poached. You know the other zoo that had a thing for the Great Big Cats? Well, now they have a great big mess. The good news is that the tiger cub was there as an orphan to begin with, if you can call that good news. The dame had complications. Five cubs. Four of them are doing well on the formula, but this one is definitely not.” 

Good gracious. Poachers, killing animals on exhibit and in rotation of the breeding program. She allowed the tiger cub first dibs and not because she was fond of them. No, never that. The lion cub was next, latching on hard and fast. She was going to be drained after all five of them. “So, all these sweeties can’t deal with the formula?” 

Her supervisor sighed. “It’s becoming more common and more problematic. You’re the only person I’m able to trust with this and these cubs will be your charges for the rest of their lives. You’re twenty-one, smart, and robust. The good news is that you’re being paid well for all of this and soon will have the option of raising these cubs in a facility being built for them and their safety.” 

Jo definitely needed more room if she was going to raise seven big cats.  _ Seven. _ Hot  _ damn. _

Magdalene left not long after that, promising to wire more money into Joanna’s account with the zoos. Tired, cubs having switched around and only the panther cub left to nurse, she slept. 

And awoke to curious twins hovering over the clearly much younger cubs. “Hey, babies,” she cooed, ruffling their fur. “These are your new den mates. Something bad happened to their parents and now I am keeping them so they don’t starve, just like I kept you two.” 

They were remarkably intelligent, her twins. They seemed to understand, licking and sniffing their newcomers. She was so glad she showed them tiger behavioral videos, grooming her hands through their fur. “Hungry?” 

They both nodded and she felt a bit of worry in her heart. They weren’t just tigers anymore. These were people, albeit people with big claws and furry bodies. Standing gently, she pushed all the cubs into a quick nest before going to the kitchen and retrieving the bowl of cube meat. Setting it on the floor, she watched as the duo chowed down before coming to her. She scooped them up gently, bringing them to her breasts. 

“It’s not just us, anymore, boys.” Only time would tell how wild it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a paid-by-chapter original work.


End file.
